Ep. 5 - Special Delivery
Special Delivery is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the fifth and final episode in Chapter 1: Pick of the Year. During this adventure, the player must make final preparations on Mt. Blizzard and ensure the mountain wins the Pick of the Year Award. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 4 - Safety First and be at least Rookie rank 3. Plot The adventure starts with various views of Mt. Blizzard, decorated with colorful balloons and banners. Rookie then tells the player that Tubing Life magazine is making their choice for the Pick of the Year Award. Rookie is confident things will go well, but Gary says he has picked up troubling radar data, worrying Rookie. Gary nervously says that three unidentified objects are about to crash into the mountain. Rookie asks the player to check it out, as he still needs to sweep snow. The player has to then go to Gary's Lab and use the large telescope to see what the objects are, and they are revealed to be large crates with parachutes. Rookie says those are things he ordered from Crate Co. but Gary shouts out that they are going to miss the station, and to brace for impact. They fall around the base of the mountain, blocking paths. Rookie tells the player to open them so they can be moved out of the way, and that he will distract any visitors. Upon arriving at the first crate, which is on top of the bridge, Rookie says the crate is labeled as "contents: good times", and that he ordered it because of the name. The crate must be opened up by using a jackhammer, causing the crate to burst open, and several alarm clocks are sent flying out. All eight must be gathered around the mountain, and after doing so, the second crate, which Rookie says contain "party animals", again with a jackhammer. Many crabs are sent flying out in groups of three near the crate, and Rookie tells the player to scare them away with a royal emoji before they pinch reviewers. The third crate, by the Rescue Hut, which Rookie says contains "a ton of fun", has to be opened last, this time containing a very large anvil with glasses, a party hat, and several emoji stickers on it. The anvil must be jumped on four times, which buries it under the snow. Now, although all the crates are cleaned up, Rookie says to meet him at the bridge, as he made another mistake. After meeting him there he says his mistake is not thanking the player enough for all the help he received. Then, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Rockhopper, Dot, and Aunt Arctic appear, and crowd the player and Rookie, who thanks the player more. Then, he says the results for the award arrive, and happily announces Mt. Blizzard won the Pick of the Year award. Everyone cheers, and the award, a large golden plate with a pickaxe on it, is hung up on the side of the bridge. The others leave, except for Jet Pack Guy, who congratulates Rookie, and gives him a fistbump, and then leaves. Rookie is very proud and says if he ever messes up again, he will ask the player for help again. The player then receives the Golden Tube, 100 coins, and 100 Rookie XP. Trivia *The twelve crabs that are released from the second crate are each wearing a hat. These hats are identical to the eleven anniversary hats and the Party Hat from Club Penguin. *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 100 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 100. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Category:2017